totalinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Insanity
Total Insanity is a series based on Total Drama created and developed by HammerBro101. It has a TV-PG rating in the United States and G, PG, or C8 in Canada. The show premiered on May 30, 2014. Seasons Total Insanity Island Total Insanity Island is the first season of Total Drama. Total Insanity Island focuses on twenty Mario characters arriving to Mexicana Island to compete on a reality television show. The contestants are divided into two teams and must compete in challenges every three days. While the winning team earns invincibility, the losing team has to vote off one of their own players. Whoever is voted off must walk the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and leave the island. The teams eventually dissolve and the elimination process continues until the last contestant standing wins a grand prize of $1,000,000. Total Insanity Action Total Insanity Action, the second season of Total Insanity, takes place on an abandoned film lot somewhere in New Orleans, Louisiana, which is located in the southern United States. It follows the same format as Total Insanity Island, with sixteen contestants from last season participating in movie-themed challenges on separate teams. After being voted off, contestants must take the Walk of Shame and travel to the Total Insanity Aftermath show via the Limousine of Shame. This process continues until one player wins $1,000,000. Total Insanity World Tour Total Insanity World Tour is the third season of Total Insanity. Twenty returning contestants, as well as four all new contestants, compete for the chance to win $1,000,000 in challenges taking place all around the world. This season, players are divided into three teams and must live on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. They must also perform spontaneous musical numbers every episode or risk being eliminated via the Payne-ful Drop. The prize money (once again $1,000,000) goes to the last standing contestant in the season. Total Insanity: Revenge of The Island Total Insanity: Revenge of The Island is the fourth season of Total Insanity, and it brings a cast that contains sixteen new players to Mexicana Island, which HammerBro101 rented to a radioactive waste disposal company since the end of Total Insanity Island. With mutated animals roaming around the island and the addition of an invincibility statue, the two teams must take the Payne-ful Catapult until one contestant wins $1,000,000. Total Insanity All-Stars Total Insanity All-Stars is the fifth season of Total Insanity. It takes place on Mexicana Island, with sixteen contestants from the previous four seasons returning to compete. This season, the contestants are divided into two teams: the Heroic Hippopotamuses and the Villainous Sharks. They must also avoid the Payne-ful Toilet in order to take home the $1,000,000 grand prize. Total Insanity: Explosivo Island Total Insanity: Explosivo Island is the sixth and most recent season of Total Insanity. It features a cast of twenty new contestants on a brand new island called Explosivo Island because HammerBro101 destroyed Mexicana Island in the previous season's destructive finale, but the rules remain the same: contestants are split into two teams and will one-by-one be forced into the Payne-ful Cannon, except the winner, who will instead receive $1,000,000. Trivia Participation and Episode Appearances *Hammer Bro is the contestant who has the highest participation in the series, as he competed in seventy four (74) episodes. **He is also the contestant who appears in the most episodes in general, as he appears in ninety six (96) episodes. Hammer Bro appears in all ninety (90) episodes of the first five seasons combined and then the last six (6) episodes in the sixth season. *On the other end of the spectrum, Rosalina and Wendy O. Koopa are the two contestants who have the lowest participation in the series, as they only competed in one (1) episode. **Wendy O. Koopa also appears in the season finale of Total Insanity: Explosivo Island, appearing in two (2) episodes in general. Rosalina is the contestant who appears in the least episodes in general. as she only appears in one (1) episode, which is her debut episode.